Wings
by yukikosnow139
Summary: Five years ago, a horrible incident happen. It destroyed a clan and sent two brothers across the ocean. One brother, broken and damaged. The other, hoping for a better future with his brother. But just as the possibility of healing arises, enemies from the past have come back to destroy everything built.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: Wings. **

**Author: Yukikosnow139**

**Rating(overall): M**

**Rating(Chapter):** **T+**

**Characters: N. Italy- Feliciano, - Lovino, America- Alfred, Canada-Matthew, England- Arthur, France-Francis, Russia-Ivan, Spain-Antonio, Germany-Ludwig, Prussia-Gilbert, Austria-Roderich, Hungary-Elizabeta, Japan-Kiku. **

**Main characters: S. Italy-Lovino, N. Italy- Feliciano, Spain-Antonio, and Germany-Ludwig. **

**Pairings: GerIta, Spamano, RusAme, PruCan, FrUk, and AusHun.**

**Main Parings: Spamano and GerIta**

**Summary: Five years ago, a horrible incident happen. It destroyed a clan and sent two brothers across the ocean. One brother, broken and damaged. The other, hoping for a better future with his brother. But just as the possibility of healing arises, enemies from the past have come back to destroy everything built. **

**Warnings: Homosexual relations,inappropriate words, Rape(glistened over), Mafia, and bad translations, **

**Author note: So welcome to Wings! This will be fic that focuses mostly on Lovino and Antonio. I hope you all enjoy and please review! ^.^**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

_ He had to escape, he wouldn't be caught. Run. Run pass the broken alleys. Pass the broken people. Pass the streets full of trash. Run away from them. Away from those that wanted to hurt him. Run even as the cold air nips at your cheeks and nose, as the wind slices in to delicate skin. Even as his lungs protested and legs threatened to give out, he ran. Keep running. Ignore the shots. Ignore the pain in his arm. Ignore the betrayal that left a foul taste. Ignore the_ _salty_ _tears_. _Men_ were not supposed to cry damnit!

_A searing pain, one that he thought to be the worst ever, bloomed in his leg and he met the wet asphalt in a hard kiss. As he laid there, his hazel-green eyes clouded over in pain, he could tell by the warm liquid traveling down his leg that he had been shot. This time he wouldn't be able to escape. Neither his brother nor his henchmen were here, he had been so stupid for going alone. However in his defense, he thought this was just a simple meeting between a capobastone(__**1**__) and a erede(2). That was such a stupid thought, Nonno had always told him to be careful, even if it was sai_d _more or less said flippantly. His brother was the one that always got care-filled scolding's from Nonno and the clan to be careful. Huh, he was going to miss those bastardos. He wondered if they would miss him and much to his chagrin, tears gathered. Damn it! Men were not supposed to cry, especially members of the mafiusu(3). He heard some laughter and the heavy footfalls that crunched the gravel below their fat bodies._

"_Ciao piccolo erede. Come stai? " He recognized that voice, it made him want to throw up. The man laughed and pulled on his dark brown chair, the wounded male was thankful he missed the curl. He was pulled face to face with the familiar scarred face of a raven haired male. The man's face was deeply sun kissed and looked to be more like a dried patch of land that had cracked and split. Though the raven haired males one good_ _brown eye, his eye showed triumph. _

_"Andare all'infern!" He shouted and spat in the raven haired male's good eye. Like hell was going to answer a betrayers question. The scarred man wiped the spit, his expression one that scared the wounded male. It wasn't angry, instead it was blank._

"_I had hoped we would be able to make this easy. Oh well erede, this was you choice." The raven haired male kicked the brunet in the head and hazel-green eyes dropped, his body going limp._

_"Ah, little Lovino. I was truly hoping that you would make this easy." Two men dressed in black picked up the limp male's body and easily threw him in a white limo, the raven haired man stepping in too. With a soft rev, the only sound on this cold dreary night, the white limo disappeared._

* * *

_No…. It hurt. Please stop! I was wrong, THIS was the worse pain I have ever felt. Stop! Stop! STOP! No one listened. No one would listen. They laughed, their faces disoriented beast that had slobber everywhere. Hands were everywhere, on my hair, my face, my hips, my chest, my ass, and….. They were violating me. Over and over, I tried but I couldn't stop them. I hate them. I hate their hands on me. The violation of my body, of my spirit._

"_Per favore, Dio, nostro Padre, mi perdoni. Mi scuso per questi... agisce. mi perdoni per la ..." The men laughed and my begging, they laughed as they committed a sin. A sin that would send them to hell, but they didn't care when I told them. The laughed, violated my body, humiliated me. I hate them. But…..i hate myself more. As much as I tried not to, my body responded to the violations. Their shrill laugh rang high as my essence came out for the third time. Their hands had grabbed at my curl, the one area no one besides my brother had ever touched. And that was because we had been children and sometimes our curls got caught._

_Their essence was buried deep in me and I cried, they laughed some more. They whispered soft words into my ear. Some were disgustingly gentle while others were soul cutters._

_**Whore**_

**_Slut_**

**_Bitch_**

_**Dog**_

_I don't know how long the violations happened, I tried to black out as much as I could, but I remember what HE said when they were done with me._

_"Ti Amo."_

* * *

"Ve~, Luddy!" A cheerful voice called over the murmurs of conversation going on in the restaurant.

A tall, almost six foot male, with slick backed blond hair and intimidating cold blue eyes turned around. His cool blue eyes softened and warmed even as he frowned when he spotted his fiancée running to him. The male was smaller, around 5'7' and had a more lithe body, he was wearing a simple long sleeve dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans. His brown hair with a curl on the left that defied nature made the blond smile. His eyes were closed but 'Luddy' knew when they opened they would the most amazing brown he had ever seen; a large smile graced the shorter males face.

However when he was less than five feet away from the blond, the carpet slid and he fell with it. Strong arms wrapped around the brunets waist and saved him from the rather nasty fall that would have occurred.

"Feliciano, I've told you many times to not run. Especially as you seem intent on trying to break something." The blonde's voice was deep and strong, something Feliciano loved very much.

"Dispiace~ But I knew Luddy would catch me!" The man whined with a smiled and kissed his fiancée on the cheek, the pale skin tinted pink as the German cleared his throat.

"Kesesese….Aww what an adorable scene!" An annoying voice said loudly, interrupting Ludwig before he could say something. The two fiancées turned around to see Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, standing there with a giant smirk on his face, his red eyes smirking too. The Prussian, he insisted that was what he was, wore a white dress shirt with a blazer over it, black slacks too, it went well with his pale skin and snowy hair.

"Gilly~ Ve~ so happy you're here!" The Italian threw himself at the albino, giving him a giant hug. The Prussian hugged back, enjoying the happy atmosphere.

"Aww…Feli, I think Luddy's jealous." Gilbert smirked, his brother blinked at him in confusion.

"Does mein bruder want a hug from his awesome big brother?" The Prussian had let go of the Italian and was advancing on the German. Ludwig backed up, really not wanting to get hugged by his brother in public.

"Gilbert, stop harassing your brother at his engagement party." A soft voice made the albino pause and pout before grabbing his boyfriends' hand.

"But Mattieeeeeee….. " said male rolled his violent eyes behind gold framed glasses. His wavy blondish hair with a curl that fell to the side, shook as he also shook his head.

"Try to be nice to your brother tonight, eh?" The Canadian smiled at the Prussian, making said albino pout even more.

"I'm always nice. My brother is just not awesome enough to see it." Gilbert defended himself, a smile on his face too.

"Ve~ let's go find the hall!" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and Gilberts, dragging the two which also dragged Matthew with him to their reserved hall for the party.

* * *

The party was in full swing. The hall was truly beautiful. With a roof that had to be over 100 feet above the ground, sparkling chandeliers that seemed like stars in the black covered ceiling, large glass windows that showed that night truly had fallen, a large marble floor with enough space to hold over 1,000 people, and painted cathedral like walls, it was hard to not call it beautiful.

A large long table sat 12 people, both friends and family. At the end, on the left sat Ivan, a Russian big boned male that was smiling pleasantly and indulging in his lover's jokes. His lover was Alfred, a loud American that was studying to be a lawyer. Next to Alfred was Francis. Francis was deep romantic French but could come off as a pervert; he was Feliciano's placebo brother. His husband, Arthur, sat next to him and was politely making conversation with Kiku. Kiku was the last person on the left side of the table, he was both Ludwig's and Feliciano's closest friend. Kiku was a small Japanese male that was a video game designer. On the right side of the table, across from Ivan, was Elizabeta, a Hungarian. She was the only female but a good friend of Feliciano. Next to her and across from Alfred, sat her husband, Roderich. Roderich was an Austrian composer and pianist. Next to Roderich and across from Francis was Antonio, a friend of both Gilbert and Francis. He was a happy-go-lucky Spanish male that was also good friends with Feliciano. Next to Antonio and across from Arthur was Gilbert who was suspiciously conspiring with Francis and Antonio. Matthew sat on the other side of Gilbert and across from Kiku, seemingly forgotten.

At the head of the table was Feliciano and Ludwig, Kiku on Feliciano's left side and Matthew on Ludwig's right side.

While Feliciano was happy, so very happy, that all his friends and their significant others were here, he was troubled. Ludwig noticed when he was trying to speak to the Italian, the amber-brown eyed younger male would be distracted and lag in their conversation. While this seemed to be typical Feliciano behavior, Ludwig noted that the Italian barely touched his pasta. That had to be a crime in Feliciano's opinion, if he wasn't distracted.

The Italian bit his lip when he saw the time, 8: 25. Butterflies literally felt like they were flying in his stomach. Worry started to eat at him, his eyes never leaving the clock, making Feliciano gnaw his bottom lip.

'Is he OK? What if he got into an accident? Or what if he was mugged? Or kidnapped?' The last thought almost had the brunet jumping out of his chair, wanting to go home and check on him. 'No. Don't do that Feli, he did say the latest he would be here would be 8:30. Which is still-' Feliciano's eyes bulged out when he saw it was 8:45 already.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig had been watching as his fiancées countenance went through a myriad of emotions. They all ranged from worry, to sadness, to fear, to worry again, to panic, which it was currently set on.

"V-ve? Oh Ciao Ludwig. What's wrong?" The Italian was clearly nervous and looked down at his phone in his lap. 8:48.

"Well-" A loud ringing cut the blond off. Feliciano scrambled to grab the phone. Looking at it, Ludwig saw as he sagged with relief.

_"Fratello. Fratello? Siete Ok?"_ Feliciano spoke in rapid Italian, only pausing to listen.

_"….."_

_"Sì, sì... IO sono alla festa."_

_"…." _Feliciano tensed and bit his lip, glancing at Ludwig

_"Eh? No, io vengo. I sarà presto._"

_"….."_

_"I sarà presto. Addio fratello."_ The Italian closed his phone and looked at Ludwig who was looking back with worry.

"Luddy….I'm so sorry!" The Italian burst into tears, throwing himself at his German fiancée.

"Calm down Feli, What is wrong?" The Blond ignored the audience they had gained, simply stroking the brunet's silky soft hair. The Italian just sobbed harder, the room was silent. Most of the guest was worried about Feliciano, never seeing him this worked up. Especially over a phone call.

"I….I got to go Luddy. Mi dispiace. Ti Amo." The Italian pulled away and gave Ludwig a kiss before gathering his things and hurrying out of the room. No one said anything, all very confused.

"Whoa , West. What did you do to the kid?" Gilbert tried to lighten the mood by making a joke.

"Bruder, This is not one of those times. Please." Indeed it wasn't. The group fell into a small silence. Each hoping that whatever had happen, it would work out in the end.

* * *

Translations:

Nonno- Granfather

Bastardo- bastard

Ciao piccolo erede. Come stai- Hello, little Heir. How are you?

Andare all'infern- Burn in Hell

Per favore, Dio, nostro Padre, mi perdoni. Mi scuso per questi... agisce. mi perdoni per la- Please, God, our Father, forgive me. I apologize for these ... acts. I am sorry for the-

Ti amo- I love you

Dispiace- Sorry

Mein bruder- My brother

Fratello. Fratello? Siete Ok?- Brother, brother? Are you Ok?

Sì, sì... IO sono alla festa."- Yes, yes…I am at the party

Notes:

1\. Capobastone. It mean underboss, which falls directly below the boss in the mafia.

2\. Erede. It means Heir. While in the mafia, the title is not passed down by blood, in this fan fiction it will be unless the boss says otherwise.

3\. Mafiusu. It means mafia, but us the Sicilian word for mafia.

* * *

If any of this is wrong, please tell me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Antonio and Lovino should meet next chapter. If you guys have any ideas please leave them in a review.

Thank you,

Yukiko~


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Name: Wings.**

**Author: Yukikosnow139**

**Rating(overall): M**

**Rating(Chapter):** **T**

**Characters: N. Italy- Feliciano, - Lovino, America- Alfred, Canada-Matthew, England- Arthur, France-Francis, Russia-Ivan, Spain-Antonio, Germany-Ludwig, Prussia-Gilbert, Austria-Roderich, Hungary-Elizabeta, Japan-Kiku.**

**Main characters: S. Italy-Lovino, N. Italy- Feliciano, Spain-Antonio, and Germany-Ludwig.**

**Pairings: GerIta, Spamano, RusAme, PruCan, FrUk, and AusHun.**

**Main Parings: Spamano and GerIta**

**Summary: Five years ago, a horrible incident happen. It destroyed a clan and sent two brothers across the ocean. One brother, broken and damaged. The other, hoping for a better future with his brother. But just as the possibility of healing arises, enemies from the past have come back to destroy everything built.**

**Warnings: Borderline incest, Fear, bad translations. **

**Author note: I would like to thank everyone that has fav. or followed this story! ^^. A special thanks to IDonTBelieveAnymore, who left a review and corrected my horrible translations! They should be corrected soon. **

**This is a early holiday present to all of you! ****Have a Merry Christmas, Happy new years, Happy Hanukkah, and happy and safe holidays!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They were coming for him. He knew it. The way the shadows twisted, the way they elongated, the evil eyes that looked out from the eyes. The eyes glowed a sickly gold and the other set was a hazel-green. The soft sounds that were coming from all directions, soft whispers of what They were going to do to him. He tried as best as he could to block Them out. To hide, but They were looking for him. They were always looking for him. And sometimes they found him. Other times he was able to hide, but that was very rare. When he did hide, like now, They continued to taunt him. Their whispers would decrescendo before the strength returned like a sonic boom. The shadows would twist and elongate, strengthen and weaken. A touch of cold would come and go, much like a cat. But if They were being compared to cats, he knew that their forms would be twisted. Their faces would have ugly smiles, some even disfigured. Their bodied would grow, grow bigger and bigger until-that was usually when Feli came home. Those times he understood nonno's words, Feli truly did remind him of an angel when They were chased away. Feli would stand there in his clothes, whatever he was wearing always looked angelic, as the light gave him a halo. Feli was able to comfort him, to chase Them away. Even if he was the older brother, his amber-eyed brother was his savior. When God couldn't reach him, He knew more than enough that God only protected those that could repent their crimes-something he couldn't do, Feli was there. Feliciano was his saving grace. So as the warmth surrounded him, something he could only half feel from his brother, he immediately surrendered control and relaxed.

"You're safe Lovino."

* * *

The moon shined brightly, casting a glow to the park. Gentle waves disturbed the moon's reflection, fish cut through the water smoothly. Streetlamps light the jogging path and cast long shadows into the darkness, the moon's touch could not reach certain areas. The birds had all gone to sleep long ago and the only animals alive were the prowling felines hunting for their next meal. However, the pounding slap of shoe against pavement scared these animals away. The beats followed no particular rhythm, in fact it seemed like they would increase tempo before they ritardando**(1)** and increased again and again before slowing.

Feliciano ran as fast as he could, but even then he felt himself slow down. It had been a 3 mile run from the hall to this park and he still had another mile to go, even if he had been a star track runner in high school, he hadn't run like this in years. Not to mention he was in jeans, not the best material to run in. The Italian could have taken a cab but then he would have had to sit through traffic and time was a important factor. Feliciano's mouth was dry, he had not drunk anything at the party, and he could feel the sweat beading down his face. But he couldn't stop. Not when his brother needed him, his brother who had always protected him. The brunet berated himself; why did he leave him alone? Feliciano knew very well what his brother could do to himself if he got panicked enough to act on some of his darker thoughts. The only comfort was that he had spoken to his older brother, which meant he was still in the right mind when he called. But what about now? The Italian sped up, he was almost there and he could see the apartment building. The worries wouldn't stop; was he ok? Did he have a flashback? A panic attack? Did he hurt himself? Was he still in the apartment?

Finally he arrived at the modest sandy color apartment building. It was only three stories high and 5 units per floor. Feliciano and his brother lived on the second. Not too close to the bottom that they wouldn't see someone coming but not at the top where there was nowhere to run, Feliciano thought as he took two steps at a time. In less than a minute Feliciano was at the apartment, #203, and fumbling for his keys. It took him half a minute to get the key in the lock and then he was bursting in to the room.

"Fratello!? Fratello!? Where are you?" Feliciano's voice echoed in the silent apartment. For a moment Feliciano feared that his brother had wandered into the streets again, however two small meows had the Italian looking down. Ezio**(2)** and Nario**(3)**, his brothers and his cats. Nario and Ezio were twins and looked almost exactly alike, however unlike Nario who was white with brown patches of fur, Ezio had orange patches. Not to mention Nario had a curl that was on his left and Ezio's curl came from the top of his head.

Ezio meowed grumpily and walked into the dark, Nario giving Feliciano a worried look before following his twin. The Italian followed too, knowing that if he followed them then he would find his brother. He was right. Under the covers of the twins shared bed, his brother's shaking form was easy to see. Especially when the lights were turned on, though they also illuminated the mess in the room. A hazel-green eye peaked out from under the covers and soon a whole head of dark brown hair was out of the blue bed cover. His brother seemed to hesitate before moving the rest of himself out of the blanket, Feliciano gently sat on the bed and brought his scared older brother into a hug. He felt him relax and the younger Italian gently stroked his brother's hair, whispering Italian to him.

"You're safe Lovino." Feliciano smiled sadly as he heard his brother's soft snores and tear stained cheeks. He put the older Italian in bed and made sure he was tucked in, Ezio and Nario stood off to the side. Feliciano rubbed his forehead as he sat on the bed, he really wanted to cry but if he broke down now then it would be hard to get back together. So he took a deep breath and pushed himself off the bed and out of the bedroom, Ezio and Nario following him. Cold marble was always the best to touch when he tried to think, so the kitchen was the best place to go. Feliciano got out some water, he was thirsty, and sat on the counter top. Nario jumped onto his lap but Ezio had left to go do whatever cats do.

Tonight reminded Feliciano he couldn't always be with Lovino, especially as he would be getting married soon. Feliciano hadn't even told Ludwig that he had a brother, especially not one that was…..troubled. While Feliciano loved Ludwig with all his heart, and more, he found it hard to trust completely. Five years ago broke that ability to trust completely, it broke him and his family. Especially Lovino. Lovino needed help, something he could completely admit to. When they had moved to America from Italy two years ago, Feliciano thought he could help his brother. He thought that if he loved and cared for him, it would help. It did. A little. Feliciano could see that it only made his brother clingy and while he loved his brother, the younger Italian knew this type of clinginess was not healthy. The level was close to incest which was a sin, especially between two males.

_'Well I already committed one of those sins.' _Feliciano thought wryly, drowning his glass of water and booting Nario gently off his lap.

The Italian decided to take a quick shower, he needed to get all the sweat and grime off his person. Once that was done, the amber eyed male slipped on some pajamas before heading to bed, Nario and Ezio trailing behind him. Lovino unconsciously moved a bit farther away, Feliciano knew when he woke tomorrow morning , Lovino would either be as far from his as possible or as close as possible. It usually deepened on what Lovino dreamt about. Feliciano felt himself slipping into dreamland, one thought on his mind.

Get Lovino help.

* * *

This is exactly what he set to do the next morning. Feliciano made sure to be quite as he got ready to go out, the slightest sound could wake his brother up. Lovino, luckily, remained blissfully sleeping. Once the Italian knew that everything was shut off, except for the heater as even in spring it was a bit cold, he left the apartment. The amber eyed male made his way down the street, breathing deeply and gaining some courage for what he would be doing. He hoped Lovino followed the note he wrote him.

* * *

_'Dear Lovino,_

_Good morning! How are you feeling? I hope you got lots of sleeps, I was extra careful not to wake you this morning! I even avoided hitting my knee on the dining room chair! :) isn't that grande!? If you wouldn't mind, could you feed Ezio and Nario? Speaking of breakfast, I have some of your favorite food in the microwave, just warm it up. I had to go out this morning to…..uh….go for a walk. Please stay inside, you had quite the night! I'll be back by three in the afternoon._

_~Your Fratello'_

* * *

Lovino snorted as he walked down the side walk. Like he would ever listen to Feliciano, the kid was 2 years his junior and a crybaby. Or so Lovino told himself. On the inside he knew he should listen to his brother and that his brother was probably a lot stronger than he was. However, during the day Lovino could push those thoughts away, he could not be the baby he turned into, nor the broken one. Lovino could be as strong as he wanted to be, on the outside. The Italian ignored all these feelings, ignored how even in the daytime people looking at him made him sweat, he ignored that when he was touched he flinched. He even ignored the small voice in his head that called for Feliciano, the only person he could trust. The only person he would allow to touch him.

"Stupid Feli. Forgetting to buy cat food. It's like asking me to go out." Lovino muttered as he continued to walk down the streets, suspiciously glancing at everyone that looked at him. Lovino hadn't noticed what he was wearing; only a long night gown that looked much like a dress.

Lovino finally stopped at a bright shop, the shop outside was a peach color with cute little symbols on them. 'CARRIEDO PETSHOP!' was painted in bright colors. Lovino felt nauseous from looking at all the brightness, but this was the nearest pet shop. Sighing, the Italian entered.

* * *

Feliciano nervously bounced on one foot as he waited for the elevator to drop him off at the 18th floor. He couldn't believe what he was going to do but the Italian knew that his brother needed help, help he could not give but someone else may be able to. The elevator dinged open, Feliciano took a step out of it without his usual excitement of seeing who he was about to see. Room 1800 was at the beginning of the hall so Feliciano didn't have to walk too far, but he found himself too nervous to ring the doorbell. The amber-eyed man started to pace, he didn't know if he could do this. Telling him meant admitting he had lied about a part of his life.

_'Remember, this was also for Lovino's protection.'_ One part of his mind argued.

'**_But lying is still lying.'_** The other part argued back.

_'Ludwig will understand. He'll understand the need for secrecy when the situation is explained.'_

**_'Will he really? You lied about half your life to your fiancé'_** By now Feliciano had stopped in front of Ludwig's door. In his internal argument, Feliciano failed to notice the door opening.

"Feliciano?" said man whipped his head up to see a concern Ludwig, his hair was drenched in sweat and was laying down. If this hadn't been a more serious situation, Feliciano would be drooling and throwing himself at him.

"Ummmmm…Can I come in please?" Ludwig raised his eyebrows, now he was worried. Usually Feliciano would greet him with a kiss on the lips and entering without asking. However he let the Italian in. As Feli didn't automatically go for the comfortable couch, Ludwig grew alarmed.

"Are you sick?" Feliciano almost tripped over himself when he heard Ludwig ask him that. Turning around, the Italian saw the German scanning him from head to toe. The amber eyed man mentally smacked himself. Of course Ludwig would notice, his fiancé always noticed when important things were a mess. Gathering his courage, again, Feliciano shook his head and took Ludwig so he was sitting on the floor, he knew the German wouldn't want sweat on his couch.

"Feliciano?" The blond asked worriedly, he was starting to get scared. Feliciano looked so serious that it scared the German. Ludwig knew this was important, just not on what was so important.

"I have to tell you something. Something that I've lied about." For once, Ludwig finally noticed, Feliciano's eyes were wide open.

* * *

**Hello~ how did you guys like this chapter?What awaits the two Italian brothers? Please review. Leave me a review and I end up working on it 3 times faster than if I didn't get one. I want to hear all your guys wonderful feedback. Which voice inside Feli's voice do you agree with?**

**Also, Lovi and Feli have been through a lot so if they are 'OOC' than sorry. But based on how they were raised in this fic and what happen i think they're handling this pretty well. But they will eventually get as close to in character as possible. **

**I had promised you guys all a meeting between Tonio and Lovi, Well i lied. Next chapter will have the two meeting. I had overestimated how the story line was going to go. **

**Note &amp; Translations:**

**(1)- **ritardando: decrease in tempo

**(2)- **Ezio: This is Romano cat. His name means Ruler of the household, solider, warrior, noble.

**(3)-**Nario: this is Italy cat. His name means cheerful.

**Fratello- **Brother, sibling.

**Nonno-** Grandfather

**Grande-** Great.

**Have a Merry Christmas, Happy new years, Happy Hanukkah, and happy holidays!**


End file.
